Facade
by Sunvarey
Summary: Apa yang nampak di mata bukan berarti jelas di hati. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat digambarkan dalam kisah ini. (Karakter : Xi Luhan, OC, and others).


**Facade**

Pairing: Xi Luhan/OC (broken), potential Xi Luhan/Baekhyun (implied)

Fandom : EXO

Fanfic yang kutulis beberapa tahun lalu dan hanya ingin kuupload saja :)

* * *

"Kita putus." Jessica berkata dingin yang sukses membuat Luhan yang sedang mengiris steaknya, berhenti seketika.

Membeku tak percaya akan apa yang telinganya dengar, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kekasihnya dengan shock.

"_Excuse me_?"

Gadis cantik di depannya memutar bola mata, seolah jengah. Kedua tangannya bersedekap dan kaki saling bertumpu serta ekspresi datar menghiasi paras ayunya yang selalu Luhan agung-agungkan. Namun saat ini bukanlah waktu untuknya memuji kekasihnya, sebab kata-kata pacarnya barusan membuat pikirannya kacau _plus_ bingung. Kesalahan apakah yang ia lakukan sehingga Jessica memutuskannya?

"Oke. Akan kuulang sekali lagi. Aku mau kita putus." Gadis berambut oranye itu mengulang, ekspresi tak berubah berbeda dengan lelaki di depannya yang langsung memucat.

"But, Sica! Kita sudah pacaran selama tiga tahun. Apa yang...!"

"Aku tidak ingin berpacaran lagi denganmu!" Jessica menyela, nada sedikit membentak yang mana membuat Luhan terkejut. Jessica belum pernah sekalipun membentaknya, apalagi menaikkan nada suaranya seperti ini. Dilihatnya air muka perempuan itu berubah geram, hal yang tak pernah terlintas di ekspresi cerianya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ada yang tidak beres.

Berusaha tenang, Luhan menarik napas panjang dan menepis emosi yang hampir menguasainya. Jujur, ia sungguh bingung dan perlakuan kekasihnya barusan membuat Luhan sedikit frustrasi. Selama tiga tahun ini hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, bahkan jarang terjadi pertengkaran di antara mereka. Yang ada hanyalah pasangan _lovey dovey_ yang saling mengerti satu sama lain. Lalu apa yang membuat Jessica tiba-tiba bersikap begini? Luhan tak akan membiarkannya sebelum ia tahu alasannya.

"Kau tak bisa bersikap sepihak begini, Yeon. Apa alasanmu sehingga berucap seperti itu?" ia bertanya dengan nada lembut dan rendah, meskipun dalam proses Luhan hampir terpleset karena gemetar.

Matanya terus memandang sepasang iris kecoklatan milik Jessica yang indah, berusaha untuk menyelam ke dalamnya dan mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik sana. Tetapi gadis di hadapannya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus." Jawaban langsung dari kekasihnya yang masih bernada datar membuat Luhan mematung. Apalagi kata-katanya yang enteng dan terlihat seperti bukan _problem _sama sekali. Layaknya mereka adalah pasangan yang hanya baru berkenalan sehari dan mereka berkencan hanya sekali. Tak meninggalkan arti apapun yang membekas di hati. Mata Luhan terasa pedih saat emosi mengalir dalam dirinya.

"Kalau begitu kau tak bisa memutuskanku." Luhan berucap pelan, nyaris tak terdengar yang sontak membuat Jessica menoleh ke arahnya, terbelalak. Namun itu hanya sesaat karena kemudian ekspresinya menggelap.

"Kau tak berhak membuat pilihan seperti itu untukku. Aku mau kita putus dan kita akan putus. Kau tak bisa..."

"Kau juga tak berhak membuat keputusan!" Luhan memotong dengan suara keras, membuat Jessica melonjak kaget akan nada suaranya yang meninggi. Beberapa mata menoleh ke arah mereka, mengernyitkan kening.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu begini. Tapi kau tak bisa mengucapkan kata putus segampang itu, Yeon! Kita sudah berpacaran lebih dari tiga tahun dan selama itu kita baik-baik saja dan sekarang! Sekarang saat tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, tak ada topan tiba-tiba saja kau mau kita putus! Dan kau bilang tak ada alasan khusus untuk itu. Kau tak bisa melakukannya, Yeon! Aku masih mencintaimu...!"

"Aku tak lagi mencintaimu!" Jessica berteriak yang mana langsung membungkam Luhan yang tersentak. Terbelalak, pemuda bersurai madu itu menatap gadis yang selama ini ia cintai dengan tatapan campur aduk. Antara tak percaya, shock, terkejut sekaligus terluka. Apa yang barusan Jessica katakan? Luhan merasa hatinya diiris-iris begitu pedih.

"Apa..." Ia hendak bertanya, namun kerongkongannya serasa kering dan kata-kata itu tersendat di sana, menguap begitu saja bahkan sebelum ia mampu menyuarakannya. Jantungnya serasa diremas dan paru-parunya serasa sesak untuk bernapas.

"Aku tak mau lagi denganmu." Jessica melanjutkan, terdengar sadis meskipun matanya kini penuh air mata dan wajahnya memerah. Napas tak teratur selagi bibirnya gemetar ketika berbicara. Tetapi Luhan tak terlalu mendengarkannya sebab otaknya berubah hampa dan tatapannya menjadi _blurr_.

"Tadi aku bilang tak ada alasan khusus, tapi sebenarnya...!" Jessica berhenti ketika isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Mengambil napas dalam seraya mengusap kasar air mata yang merembes ke pipi, gadis itu menatap Luhan tajam.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mencintaimu, Luhan. Tidak dan tidak pernah. Kita seharusnya tidak bersama sejak awal. Aku dan kau. Semua ini merupakan kesalahan. Andai saja aku..." Gadis manis itu menggelengkan kepala ketika isakan lagi-lagi meluncur darinya. Sedangkan Luhan, meskipun ia mendengarkan namun ucapan Jessica layaknya angin berlalu. Semua hal menjadi _slow_ _motion _baginya saat matanya yang tak berkedip kembali ke semula dan kepalanya tertunduk.

"Aku seharusnya tidak mengikuti taruhan itu. Saat itu adalah suatu kecelakaan, _an mistake_. Aku seharusnya tak memanfaatkanmu, Luhan. Kau pria yang baik dan idaman semua gadis... Tapi tidak untukku. Kau bukanlah tipeku dan meskipun selama tiga tahun ini aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintaimu, tetapi aku tak bisa. Tahukah engkau betapa sengsaranyaa aku menerima beban perasaan ini? Semua ini membuatku menderita dan aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Oleh karena itu," Iris coklat milik Jessica berubah redup saat ia menatap Luhan yang hanya terdiam.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." ucapnya mengakhiri, lirih dan terdengar lelah. Luhan tak merespon. Bahkan sedari tadi lelaki bermuka _baby face_ itu tak bergerak seincipun. Dan Jessica pun tak bisa menilik ekspresi apa yang melintas di iris hitam miliknya karena tertutup oleh poni _manly_-nya. Menghela napas, gadis itu mengusap matanya untuk yang terakhir kali dan berdiri dengan pelan, meraih tasnya di kursi yang lain dan mengalungkannya ke lengan.

"Kuharap kita masih bisa berteman, Luhan. Maafkan aku." bisiknya, menatap mantan kekasihnya sesaat sebelum kemudian berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Jadi kau mempermainkanku..." Perkataan tiba-tiba dari Luhan yang sedari tadi hening menghentikan langkah Jessica. Gadis cantik itu membeku sejenak ketika kata-kata dingin nan datar itu masuk ke telingannya, membuatnya berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan sosok lain yang berbeda dari orang yang selama ini ia kenal.

Wajah Luhan sungguh rata. _Blank _tanpa ekspresi apapun, berbanding terbalik dengan seorang Luhan yang ia kenal selalu ceria. Jessica mengerutkan kening saat dirasakannya tatapan tenang yang terlihat janggal.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu-"

"Aku juga tak mencintaimu." Potong Luhan cepat yang mana membuat Jessica tercengang. Matanya melebar menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Ya ampun, benar-benar." Luhan anehnya malah tersenyum dan ia menggelengkan kepala, ekspresi mencemooh menghiasi wajah tampannya yang langsung menghilangkan kesan menyedihkan darinya beberapa detik lalu.

Jessica ingin menentangnya, tetapi malahan gadis itu hanya diam seraya mengikuti gerak-gerik Luhan yang kini ikut berdiri dengan tangan di saku. Menanti meskipun tak ingin ucapan selanjutnya dari pemuda bertampang bak _pangeran_ itu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak pernah berniat memacarimu. Saat itu aku sedang bosan dan kebetulan kau menyatakan cinta padaku, jadi kuterima saja tanpa pikir panjang. Yang aku tak tahu adalah bahwa kita, tidak. Kamu bisa bertahan selama tiga tahun. Kupikir aku bisa mengurangi kebosanaku sedikit dengan adanya kamu tetapi ternyata tidak. Kau malah membuatku semakin bosan" Ujar Luhan acuh tak acuh yang membuat gadis di depannya melongo tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar.

"_What_...?"

"Aku bersyukur kamu bilang putus karena kalau tidak aku bisa mati bosan. Tapi karena tak etis bila semudah itu kita putus dan langsung _end_, kupikir sedikit bumbu drama tak masalah buatku. Meskipun aku tak suka drama tapi yang tadi boleh juga. _So_, karena kita sudah resmi berpisah maka aku tak perlu berakting lagi. Kau gadis yang manis Jessica _and maybe perfect_, tetapi kau juga bukanlah tipeku. Jadi..." Sudut bibir Luhan tertarik saat dilihatnya ekspresi shock yang terpajang di paras mungil Jessica.

"Kuharap kita tak akan bertemu lagi." Luhan mengulas ucapan terakhirnya diiringi dengan sebuah _smirk_ kecil.

Jessica terpana akan orasi Luhan sesaat yang tak ia sangka. Dirinya terkejut sekaligus merasa tak percaya. Gadis itu merasa orang yang saat ini di hadapannya bukanlah Luhan yang ia kenal. Tetapi meskipun berkali-kali ia mengedipkan mata, yang nampak di pandangannya adalah benar dia, Xi Luhan dengan ekspresi khas seorang setan. Ternyata Luhan yang selama ini selalu bersamanya adalah _fake_, hanya sebuah ilusi semata. Persona yang tercipta untuk mengelabui Jessica. Gadis itu merasakan amarah membumbung dalam dirinya.

"Jadi selama ini kau menipuku, eh?!" Desisnya setengah menggeretakkan gigi, rahang mengeras dan tangan terkepal menahan gejolak panas di dalam hati. Tak apa baginya bila Luhan marah atau malah mencaci makinya, tetapi bukan seperti ini! Menghinanya seperti ini dengan tanpa ekspresi apapun selain dingin dan datar, seolah apa yang mereka jalani selama tiga tahun ini tidaklah berarti apa-apa untuk membentuk suatu hubungan sekedar teman.

"Itu kata-kataku. Kau juga menipuku, _so_. Kita impas." Luhan mendegus dan menyisir poninya ke belakang dengan jemari. _Bored face_ pada air mukanya saat ia mengalamati Jessica dengan _cold eyes_.

Gadis berambut oranye di hadapannya menganga dengan ekspresi _loss of words_ sebelum kemudian tergantikan oleh amarah.

"Kurang ajar!" Umpat Jessica geram seraya dengan sigap mengambil gelas kaca di meja dan melemparkan isinya ke arah Luhan yang sukses membasahi wajah pemuda tampan itu, memperoleh jeritan kecil dari pengunjung kafe yang melihat adegan drama tersebut secara _live_.

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak suka laki-laki!" Jessica dengan muka garang membenahi tas di lengannya dan menghentakkan kaki pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara, mengutuk dan mengumpat selama di perjalanan keluar dari kafe diikuti pandangan setiap mata pengunjung, yang kembali lagi ke sosok Luhan ketika gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu. Beberapa bisikan mulai terdengar beberapa saat kemudian.

Alis terangkat, Luhan mengusap wajahnya dan membuka mata, menatap ke arah perginya Jessica yang kini sosoknya sudah tidak ada lagi. Diliriknya rambutnya yang basah dan beberapa menodai kerah seragamnya. _Great_. Ia melengos.

"Itu sebabnya aku tak suka wanita." gumamnya seraya memperbaiki seragamnya yang agak kusut karena duduk terlalu lama. Duduk kembali, Luhan menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan di sekitarnya dan mengendurkan dasinya ketika seseorang mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang mejanya.

"Pertunjukan menarik, kawan. Tadi hampir saja aku datang untuk melerai kalian. Tapi tak kusangka kau akan menunjukkan sifat aslimu pada gadis itu. Ckck." ujar pemuda lain berseragam sama dengan Luhan, menggelengkan kepala sembari mengambil _strawberry _di atas _strawberry cake_ yang masih utuh dan melahapnya.

Luhan melirik ke arah temannya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arloji perak yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi, jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya jujur sedikit." ucapnya seraya mengerutkan kening tipis ketika dilihatnya waktu sudah larut. Ternyata kencan terakhir tadi cukup menyita waktunya. Berpikir tentang kencan, Luhan merasa sedikit kesal akan seragam putihnya. Pastinya noda minuman perempuan keparat itu susah dihilangkan. Mengingatnya membuat Luhan melengos.

"Yang benar saja, Luhan. Kejujuranmu itu akan _membawamu_ menjadi aktor besar nanti," Temannya tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri, membawa perempatan di kening Luhan.

"Diamlah, Minseok. _I'm close to hit you right now_." ia berkata setengah tak berminat, yang mana membuat temannya berhenti tertawa, namun bibir masih menyunggingkan senyum.

"Yeah, yeah. _Just kidding_, _boy_. Jangan pasang muka sangar begitu, nakutin orang tahu." Minseok nyengir ketika Luhan meliriknya tajam.

"_Whatever._ Aku harus pulang sekarang. 'B' sudah menungguku." Luhan berdiri dan mengambil jas seragamnya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi, lalu meletakkan uang tip di atas meja.

"Hm. Adik tirimu yang kamu cintai itu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." Minseok mengangguk seraya melambaikan tangan dengan bibir sibuk menyedot jus milik Luhan yang masih utuh.

Pemuda bersurai madu itu nyaris berhenti untuk melotot menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya, tetapi malahan ia hanya mendengus dan beranjak pergi dengan tangan di saku diiringi lambaian temannya yang masih sibuk menghabiskan jusnya.

End


End file.
